


i know you're mine (but you look so good it hurts sometimes)

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy calls Steve 'Mama' and other feminine names, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Please do not read this if feminization in mpreg is not your thing, Praise Kink, Steve is pregnant and loves being pretty, The feminization depicted is consensual, feminization kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His brain struggles to make sense of what he’s seeing, his vision overtaken withred laceandcreamy skinandblack stockings, while Steve smiles like the cat that got the cream. His rounded belly is on full display in the bright red nightgown, the sheer fabric draped along his sides, and the red panties he’s wearing stretch sinfully tight over his cock, the tiny little crystals interwoven in the waistband glittering in the sunlight streaming from the window.Billy feels his knees give out under him and he braces himself on the couch arm, squeezing his eyes shut as he hears the blanket hit the floor near him. A soft hand comes out to place itself on his cheek and he shakes his head."Just. Hold on a minute. I'm talking to God right now," Billy answers raggedly, his eyes still screwed shut tight but a smile tugging at his mouth.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183
Collections: Anonymous





	i know you're mine (but you look so good it hurts sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent piece that is part of a larger mpreg collection, which I basically only write for my best friend and myself because we're both secretly very Into It™. Posting this is an experiment of sorts, and I'm doing so as anonymous because I know mpreg has haters and I'd rather not invite that into my writing life.
> 
> In the fic, Billy previously had a daughter named Diana with Steve, which is the Di he references. (Billy HATED being pregnant, Steve loves it, as you will see.) As I warned in the tags, there is heavy feminization of Steve depicted here, with Billy calling him things like "Mama." They are both very into it, and it is a consensual kink.
> 
> This oneshot is alternatively titled, "How many cutesy names can Billy call Steve in one fic?"
> 
> Real title comes from "Your Body is a Wonderland." Thank you, John Mayer.

* * *

Sweat is dripping down Billy’s forehead when he finally makes it through the front door, stepping into the blessedly cool air-conditioning. It’s the beginning of August and it’s hot as fuck outside, and the garage had been an absolute swamp.

“I’m home,” Billy calls, tossing his keys on the side table. All he wants right now is a shower, a cold beer, and _Steve_.

“In here,” Steve calls from nearby. Billy pokes his head into the living room, the smile abruptly falling from his face when he sees Steve.

“Jesus, baby, are you _sick_?” Billy asks in concern, rushing over to the couch where Steve is bundled under a heavy blanket. He presses a hand to Steve’s forehead to check for a fever, but Steve looks completely fine, if not maybe a bit flushed from the heat.

“Not sick. Just have a surprise for you.” Steve grins, and Billy looks at him quizzically. “Come join me under here.”

“It’s like a million degrees, why are you under—” Billy starts, peeling the blanket back, before taking one look at what’s underneath and trailing off.

His brain struggles to make sense of what he’s seeing, his vision overtaken with _red lace_ and _creamy skin_ and _black stockings,_ while Steve smiles like the cat that got the cream. His rounded belly is on full display in the bright red nightgown, the sheer fabric draped along his sides, and the red panties he’s wearing stretch sinfully tight over his cock, the tiny little crystals interwoven in the waistband glittering in the sunlight streaming from the window.

Billy feels his knees give out under him and he braces himself on the couch arm, squeezing his eyes shut as he hears the blanket hit the floor near him. A soft hand comes out to place itself on his cheek and he shakes his head.

"Just. Hold on a minute. I'm talking to God right now," Billy answers raggedly, his eyes still screwed shut tight but a smile tugging at his mouth.

Steve giggles from beside him, pushing playfully at his chest. " _Billy,"_ he whines sweetly, and Billy's eyes snap open, raking his gaze slowly up and down Steve’s body.

"Can you stand up and give me a twirl, baby? Wanna see your pretty outfit," Billy says breathlessly, extricating himself from the couch and pulling Steve up with him. Steve walks to the front of the living room and gives a slow, easy twirl, watching from the corner of his eye as Billy settles in against the cushions and drinks him in.

The nightgown is made of bright red lace, cinched in just above Steve’s stomach by a shiny red ribbon. The gown splits in the middle and flares out, hanging loosely at Steve’s sides, moving dreamily as he twirls around. The black stockings sit sinfully high on his thighs, the tops decorated with sheer lace, and Billy _desperately_ wants to reach out and run his hands down those smooth, slender legs.

The front of the panties are made of matching red lace, with open sides and jewels decorating the waist, the outline of Steve’s dick straining against the delicate fabric. The back is a thin G-string, connecting to a high waist made of three additional strings stretching across the creamy expanse of Steve’s back. Billy’s mouth starts to water as he stares at Steve’s ass, already imagining how easy it will be to pull the panties to the side and tongue at that gorgeous, tight little hole.

Steve smiles at him, his fingertips skimming down the rounded curve of his stomach. He’s about five months along, and Steve looks _good_ —he’s all belly, the rest of his body still slender and lovely, and his skin is constantly dewy and glowing. Billy knows he did _not_ look like that when he was carrying Di. Pregnancy definitely agrees more with Steve, and it makes Billy’s gut twist with a deep, aching _want._

"C'mere," he implores softly, hooking a finger and gesturing Steve towards his lap.

Steve walks over and kneels down carefully on the couch, lifting himself up to straddle Billy. Billy closes his eyes, relishing the feel of his cock straining against his jeans as Steve settles into him. He reaches out and splays his hands across the smooth expanse of Steve's rounded stomach, his thumbs stroking across the taut skin.

"Is it my birthday?" Billy murmurs softly after a moment, slipping his thumb under one of the straps on Steve's shoulder and smoothing the silky fabric between his fingers.

"No," Steve replies sweetly, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Is it Christmas? Did Christmas come early?" Billy tries again, slipping the strap down, trailing his fingertips down the soft skin of Steve's bicep.

"No," Steve replies breathlessly as Billy turns his attention to the front of the outfit, toying with the small, glittery heart charm that rests against the crest of Steve's rounded belly.

"You just felt like getting dressed up for me, baby?" Billy asks, running his hands down the smooth expanse of Steve's back down to the swell of his ass. His dick kicks in his jeans when he feels Steve quiver against him.

" _Yeah_ ," Steve breathes out as Billy leans in to press a kiss to the center of his chest, right above where the lingerie is knitted together into a star. "Wanted to look good for you, Daddy."

Billy's brain absolutely short-circuits at that, because Steve only reserves _Daddy_ for when he is in a _very_ specific mood—the I-want-you-to-fuck-me-into-the-headboard mood. Billy's _favorite_ Steve mood.

"You look _so_ pretty, angel," Billy murmurs, dipping a hand under the soft fabric of the bra to cup at Steve's breast, thumb across the nipple. Steve keens, throwing his head back and arching up into the touch, and Billy resists the urge to rip off every scrap of fabric in reach. "So _good_ for me, aren't you, baby? You go out and buy this just for Daddy?" He trails his hand down the silky fabric of the gown, his fingertips grazing lightly along Steve's side.

"Mhm," Steve murmurs, nuzzling his nose against Billy's cheek, "Picked it out just for you. Wanted to _surprise_ you."

"Oh, and you _did_ , kitten, I am _so_ surprised. You could knock me over with a feather right now." Billy grins, slipping his other hand into the bra, massaging the sensitive, swollen skin there. Steve whines softly and Billy captures the sound with a greedy kiss, rolling his hips up and luxuriating in the feel of Steve pressing down into him.

“ _Fuck,_ baby,” Billy growls, reaching down to dig his fingers into the meat of Steve’s ass, “Tell me what you want me to do to you, angel, I’ll do anything you want. Wanna make you feel good, for gettin’ so pretty for me.”

“I um, wanna,” Billy reaches down to press a hand against Steve’s cock, trailing a fingertip along the panties, which are damp to the touch, “I wanna _ride you._ Want you to watch me.”

Billy groans and presses his face to Steve’s neck, kissing the underside of his jaw. “Love the sound of that,” Billy replies raggedly, “You wanna do it right here, doll?”

Steve reaches into the couch cushions and returns with a bottle of lube, pressing it purposefully into Billy’s hand and nodding. Billy leans up to press a searing kiss to Steve’s lips as he gently lifts him up and lays him down onto the couch, pulling apart only for the few seconds it takes to rip off his shirt and frantically unbuckle and pull off his jeans. He can see Steve’s face turning a delicate shade of pink once it becomes clear that Billy hadn’t bothered with underwear today. Billy’s cock is weeping cum at the tip, rock-hard and flushed pink.

“On or off, baby?” Billy asks as he kneels back down onto the couch, tugging at the panties. There’s a gorgeous wet spot on the front already and Steve’s cock looks ready to rip its way through.

Steve smiles, licking his lips. “ _On_ ,” he says, and Billy groans, his cock twitching, before burying his face between Steve’s legs. He takes his sweet time kissing the insides of Steve’s thighs, Steve quivering under his touch, before mouthing at his dick through the fabric, sucking lightly at the head. Tiny mewling sounds fall from Steve’s mouth at the contact and Billy grinds down into the couch on instinct, so _ready_ to touch but wanting to stretch this out as long as possible, make it fucking _good_ for Steve.

He sucks a deep, red mark into the inside of Steve’s right thigh, watching the damp spot in the red fabric growing bigger, before pulling the panties aside and gingerly spreading Steve’s legs apart. Billy presses a gentle kiss to the pretty pink hole, dipping his tongue into it teasingly, Steve arching up into the wet heat of his mouth. He _loves_ Steve like this, gorgeous and pliant, ready to take him. He tongues at Steve for a little while longer, listens to the noises he’s making get progressively breathier and higher, before he finally pulls away and slicks up his fingers with lube.

One finger goes in, straight to the knuckle, and Steve cries out Billy’s name. “So tight for me, princess,” Billy murmurs, leaning down to brush his lips against Steve’s, “So _perfect_.”

“ _Billy,_ ” Steve whines, breathlessly, arching up as Billy hooks his finger inside him before swiftly adding a second. Billy can see Steve’s nipples straining against the thin fabric of the bra and slips a strap all the way down, exposing the pretty pink peak, before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it with the lightest scrape of teeth.

Steve lets out an _anguished_ kind of groan at that, his hands immediately flying up to tangle themselves in Billy’s hair. Billy adds a third finger as he laves his tongue over the swollen, sensitive nub before leaning over to take the other nipple into his mouth. Steve’s eyes are closed and his lips are parted in ecstasy, grinding down onto Billy’s fingers and tugging roughly at his roots.

“I’m _ready_ , Daddy,” Steve manages to breathe out, once Billy has fucked him good and deep with three fingers. Billy grabs the lube with shaking hands, spreading it on his cock as Steve watches, his eyes dark.

“Come here, baby,” Billy murmurs, kissing Steve gently as he helps him sit up. Billy settles back deep into the couch, giving Steve plenty of room as he hauls himself over Billy’s lap, raised up on his knees. His belly grazes the smooth planes of Billy’s chest, and Billy sucks in a breath, his skin prickling from the contact. “You look so _gorgeous_ , Mama,” Billy whispers, stroking a thumb across the taut skin, “Want you like this all the time.”

“We could have _more_ , if you wanted,” Steve whispers, wrapping his arms around the back of Billy’s neck as he lines himself up, “I could give you more.”

Steve sinks down then and Billy gasps, overwhelmed by the tight, delicious heat of him from this angle. Billy’s hands come up to rest on Steve’s hips as he continues gently lowering himself down until he bottoms out, a breathy moan escaping his lips.

“You’d give me more, huh?” Billy asks breathlessly as Steve starts to move, circling his hips as he bobs up and down. It feels unbelievable, and Steve is a fucking _vision_ , flushed cheeks and glassy eyes and pretty, parted lips.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Steve whispers back, smiling as he strokes his thumb across Billy’s cheekbone, “I wanna give you everything you want.”

“Mmm, _you’re_ everything I want, sweetheart,” Billy murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to Steve’s collarbone and trailing a finger lightly down his hip, “But if you want me to put more babies in you, just say the word. You know how much I love seeing you all pretty and _full_ like this.”

Steve whines at the praise, picking up his rhythm and Billy starts bucking his hips upwards to match. He slips the bra aside so he can lick and suck at Steve’s tits, his nipples swollen and red, and Steve sobs at the sensation. Billy hums in satisfaction as he rolls one of the nipples between his teeth and fucks up into Steve, his brain starting to go hazy.

“Do you want me to touch you, baby?” Billy asks, pushing back Steve’s hair from his forehead, glistening with sweat. Steve shakes his head, his eyelashes fluttering as Billy bucks up into him.

“No, just wanna cum from your dick and your _mouth_ ,” Steve pants, pulling Billy back in towards his chest. Billy grins and resumes his work, Steve _keening_ from the sensation of his tongue and teeth, moving his hips faster. The sound is obscene, the wet slapping of skin, and Billy might just _die_ from how good Steve looks like this, flushed and panting and _bouncing_ on Billy’s dick.

“You have _such_ pretty tits, Mama,” he whispers, flicking his tongue against a nipple, “So pretty for Daddy.”

Steve groans, pulling tightly enough at Billy’s hair for him to see stars, as he continues the punishing pace he’s set, Billy matching his thrusts. Billy can feel his orgasm starting, coiling low and hot in his belly, and he pulls back to look at Steve.

“‘m gonna come soon, angel,” Billy murmurs, splaying his hands across Steve’s swollen tummy, smiling when he feels a gentle kick against his hand, “You want my cum in you, baby?”

Billy feels Steve reach behind him for a moment, slowing his pace, before coming back with a glittery plug in his hand. Billy feels all the breath leave his lungs as Steve starts moving again, handing him the plug. “Want your cum to stay in me _all night long_ ,” Steve whispers, and Billy immediately shoves his orgasm back, bucking his hips up wildly into Steve and thumbing over his nipples, determined to get Steve there first but needing to _watch_ it happen.

“Are you gonna come for Daddy, sweetheart? Can I watch you, see how pretty you look?” Steve lets himself fall forward, pressing their foreheads together, and lets out a slow, soft whine as Billy meets each thrust of his hips. “God, you’re so _beautiful_ , Mama. So pretty with my little girl in you. You’re doing so _good_ for me.” He twists one of Steve’s nipples between his fingers, smoothing his thumb gently across the other one, waiting patiently for Steve to fall over the edge. He can feel it coming soon, with the way Steve is starting to tighten around him, and all it takes is one more, “All dolled up and gorgeous for me, Daddy can’t _wait_ to see you come,” before Steve is crying out and collapsing against Billy. With a few more thrusts Billy is following suit, his hand digging into the slippery fabric of the stockings as he lets the sensation wash over him, shooting heavily inside of Steve. It’s the longest time he’s ever spent coming, even takes him to the brink of passing out. When it does finally end, he falls slack against Steve’s chest with a groan, panting heavily.

Steve hums in satisfaction, wriggling his hips ever so slightly on Billy’s dick, Billy laughing at the squelching sound it makes. “Was it good, baby?” he asks, even though he _knows_ it was, knows it by Steve’s half-lidded eyes and the dreamy smile tugging at his pretty pink lips.

“ _So_ good,” Steve murmurs, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck and leaning in to steal a dizzying kiss. Billy sighs contentedly, licking into Steve’s mouth and gently stroking up and down Steve’s legs, relishing the feel of the silky stockings under his calloused hands. He smiles when he feels Steve shiver.

“Did we ruin these?” Billy asks, running a hand down the wet front of the panties. He sees a drop of cum clinging to the inside of Steve’s leg and catches it on his finger, sucking it into his mouth. Steve watches him with wide, bright eyes.

“They lived a good life,” Steve replies, giggling, before Billy picks up the plug and holds it up.

“You ready?” Billy asks, feeling his breath catch in his throat as Steve nods.

He wraps his arms around Steve’s back and lays him down onto the couch, following him down, careful not to slip out. Billy sits there for a moment, just gazing at Steve, and Steve flushes under the attention.

“What are you thinking about?” Steve asks softly, groaning as Billy slowly slips out, using his fingers to gingerly cover his hole and keep the cum inside.

“Putting more babies inside of you,” Billy answers honestly, grinning as he fits the plug into Steve’s hole and presses it inside. Steve gasps, his eyes fluttering shut, as he adjusts to the sensation.

“ _Billy,_ ” Steve whines, gesturing for him to come closer. Billy gingerly slots himself between Steve and the back of the couch, laying on his side and stroking his hand over the warm skin of Steve’s rounded belly.

“I’m so in love with you, do you know that?” Billy asks softly, says it like it’s _casual_ , but they both know it’s not. They both know that Billy never thought he was going to love someone like this, _ever,_ until Steve came along.

Steve giggles and turns his head to look at Billy. “I did know that. And I’m so in love with you, too.”

“It makes me _crazy_ , how good you look like this,” Billy whispers roughly. “And then you put on _lingerie_? In my favorite fucking color, no less?”

“I like getting you all worked up,” Steve answers, laughing softly as he threads their fingers together over his belly. Billy can feel their daughter kicking up against his hands, and he thinks she must be pretty damn happy, too.

“Well, consider me _worked up_ ,” Billy murmurs, nipping at Steve’s ear lobe. Steve shivers as Billy trails his finger down his hip before hooking a hand through the band of the panties. “Now, ‘m gonna take you upstairs and suck you off until you can’t see straight. That sound good?”

Steve moans as Billy presses a kiss to his neck. “ _Fuck_ , yes,” is all Steve can manage before Billy’s pulling him off the couch.

Billy grins, all teeth, before leaning in to whisper against Steve’s lips,

“You sure today’s not my birthday?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's lingerie inspiration:  
> [Front](https://s.yimg.com/aah/spicylingeriestore/red-flyaway-open-back-babydoll-8.png)  
> [Back](https://s.yimg.com/aah/spicylingeriestore/red-flyaway-open-back-babydoll-12.png)
> 
> Cheers~


End file.
